1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil reclamation system and more specifically to an oil purification system incorporating a three-section reclamation configuration and series of stacking purification members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This invention relates to fluid reclamation and purification devices, which are preferably used in conjunction with engines using lubricating oils or hydraulic systems. More particularly, the present invention provides several unique oil/lubricant treatment means creating a unique system for reconditioning.
Oil reclamation devices are known to incorporate an evaporator head having a heat-transmitting member mounted within a cavity. The heat-transmitting device can incorporate baffles to form a baffled evaporator chamber.
Oil filters are provided in a variety of form factors and materials. Common filters comprise a filtering medium disposed within a canister and sealed via a top member. A mechanical interface, such as a threaded interface, and fluid transfer means, such as an oil inlet and an oil outlet, are integrated into the top member. The filtering materials can be a paper product, a synthetic filtering material, and the like. 
Oil reclamation devices can additionally include soluble oil additives for enriching the oil over a period of time. The additives are positioned within the filter in a section between the particle filtering material and a felt pad. The additives are placed to contact the oil and formulated to dissolve over a period of time.
Thus, what is desired is a lubrication reclamation system providing optimal control of the purification process. Additionally, designed is the ability for the end user to tailor the configuration for both purification and monitoring via a plurality of stacked array members.